Block storage systems may generally use non-volatile memory (NVM) such as solid state disks (SSDs) to store data in volumes, also referred to as blocks, wherein each block may act as an individual hard drive that is configurable by a storage administrator. Block storage systems that are compliant with NVMe (NVM Express) may connect directly to a PCI-e (Peripheral Components Interconnect Express) bus via a unified software stack having a streamlined register interface and command set designed for NVM-based storage transactions over PCI-e. Tailoring the unified software stack, however, to a particular type of interface (e.g., PCI-e) may limit scalability.